curso8afandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ingles
Date: 9 march 2011 Reviw Números ordinales: 1-10thumb 1st: First. 2nd: Second. 3rd: Third. 4to: Forth. 5to: Fith. 6to: Sith. 7ma: Seventh. 8co: Eighth. 9no: Nineth. 10th: Tenth. Números numerales 5 five 19 nineteen 15 fifteen 20 twenty 30 thirty 40 forty 50 fifty 100 one hundred 500 five hundred 1000 one thousand 1500 one thousand five hundred 2000 two thousand 'Verb to be' 'Pasado simple' Singular I was you were she was thumb he was it was Plural we were you were they were Negaciones I am not you aren´t she isn´t he isn´t it isn´t were aren´t you aren´t they aren´t Preguntas am i? are you? is she? is he? is it? are we? are you? are they? 'Pasado simple' Negación I wasn´t you weren´t she wasn´t he wasn´t it wasn´t we weren´t you weren´t they weren´t Pregunta was i? were you? was she? was he? was it? were we? were you? were they? 'Verbos regulares e irregulares' #V. regulares no cambian su base cuando se habla en pasado y se le agrega la terminación "-ed" Ejemplo: dance------> danced bailar-------> bailó 2. V. irregulares cambian totalmente su estructura y/o su pronunciación al pasar a tiempo pasado. Ejemplo: sing - sang canta - cantó Ejercicios Traducir las siguientes oraciones. #Ella canta muy bien. #Él cantó ayer. #Mi secretaria escribe en Ingles #Mi jefe escribió dos mails hoy. #Nosotros bailamos ayer toda la noche. #Los niños duermen mal en esa pieza #Yo camine 5 kilómetros ayer. '3ra Persona singular en presente.' Siempre debemos agregar una "s" al verbo que la acompaña. Ejemplos: she cooks he tooks it eats she sells he sleeps it sings he thinks she speaks 'Adjetivos calificativos' Recordar El adjetivo calificativo se escribe antes del sustantivo en ingles Ejemplo: red cars 'Preposiciones mas usadas' P. de lugar on: encima de behind: detrás de in front of: en frente de beside: al lado de under: debajo de Frecuencia Va acompañado de la pregunta " how often?" ¿qué tan seguido? always, sometimes, never, etc 'Auxiliares "do does"' Los auxiliares do y does se usan solo en tiempo presente, van designados para cada persona como implica el cuadro sinópticos. Sirven para hacer preguntas en presente con verbos. Que no sean el verbo to be. Sirven para dar respuestas afirmativas o negativas en forma corta ejemplo: ¿te gusta comer pizza? do you like to eat pizza? yes, i do no, i don´t ¿le gusta a ella escribir novelas? does she like writing novels? no, she doesn´t yes, she does Ejercicios *Escribir las siguientes preguntas a ingles. #¿Cuándo ella cocina pescado? #¿Dónde baila María Ximena? #¿A qué hora parte el avión? #¿Quién te ayuda en la tarea? When: ¿cuándo? Where: ¿donde? What: ¿qué? Who: ¿quién? 'Auxiliar did' Para hacer preguntas en pasado. I did you did she did he did it did we did you did they did Pregunta did i? did you? did she? did he? did it? did we? did you? did we? Negación i didn´t you didn´t she didn´t he didn´t it didn´t we didn´t you didn´t they didn´t Ejercicios Escribir las preguntas en ingles #¿Copió él la materia? #¿Estudió María ayer? 'Presente continuo' Es un tiempo verbal que indica que una acción se está haciendo en el tiempo y que aún no ha terminado. Existe una formula que no puede olvidarse para obtener un presente continuo P.P. + to be + V. ing pronombre personal + verbo en presente + verbo cualquiera Ejemplo: Yo estoy escribiendo. Yo estoy durmiendo. Categoría:Ramos